Pequeños momentos del pasado
by EstrelladahM11
Summary: Cuando un amor es verdadero…ni el paso del tiempo podrá borrarlo. Lily Evans y James Potter son la prueba de eso. Amor no es aquello que queremos sentir…sino aquello que sentimos sin querer. Marlene Mckinnon y Sirius Black pueden contar mucho sobre esto. Para encontrar al amor de tu vida…muchas veces solo da media vuelta y mira. Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter dan fe de ello.


**Capítulo I: Como obtener una cita de Lily Evans**

En el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería pocas veces se puede tener un día medianamente normal, pero ese sábado en especial con el sol brillando en lo alto del cielo y la inconfundible brisa que anunciaba el comienzo del verano, un grupo de jóvenes estaba teniendo lo que se podía tomar como un día de campo. Bajo la sombra de un gran árbol estaba tendida una gran manta y justo a su lado se podían ver varias canastas que habían llenado en las cocinas del Colegio con la intención de pasar toda la tarde ahí. Recostados contra el árbol estaba una pareja, sus nombres eran Alice Macmillan y Frank Longbottom, ella con el cabello corto de un marrón oscuro y rostro redondo y él de rostro un poco más afilado y cabello negro, bastante guapo por cierto, el chico era el mayor en ese peculiar grupo, mientras que su novia y sus amigos cruzaban el sexto año en Hogwarts él estaba por terminar el ultimo, junto a ellos tratando de enfrascarse en una lectura estaba el joven Remus Lupin con el cabello castaño y ojos dorados. Frente a ellos se encontraba Sirius Black, con el cabello negro cayendo de manera elegante por sus hombros y ojos grises, quien acariciaba casi sin darse cuenta el cabello castaño de Marlene Mckinnon cuya cabeza reposaba sobre las piernas del pelinegro, sentado en la otra esquina de la manta se encontraba Peter Pettigrew, de cabello marrón y algo más robusto que sus amigos, este estaba comiendo algunas ranas de chocolate mientras observaba como su amigo James Potter, de cabello negro revuelto y ojos del mismo tono que el chocolate, jugaba con su snitch, James se encontraba junto a Peter y cabe decir que aunque estaba pendiente a su tarea de atrapar dicha pelotita alada no apartaba la mirada de cierta pelirroja que juagaba distraídamente con su pluma al tiempo que escribía una carta para su familia, y si, la chica no era otra que Lily Evans que para sorpresa de medio castillo se llevaba de maravilla con James y sus amigos, y es que en opinión de la misma Lily, ese año James Potter había comenzado a madurar y ya no era tan idiota como años atrás , incluso ahora llevaban una relación de amigos. El grupo llevaba ya un largo rato disfrutando de la paz que les traía el silencio y es que en su opinión luego de una semana ajetreada gracias a tantos exámenes merecían ese tan anhelado descanso.

— Hombre, no hablen tanto que me comienzan a aturdir sus voces— rompió el silencio Sirius con su voz cargada de sarcasmo observando a cada uno de sus amigos y sobresaltando tanto Alice como Frank que estaban entrando en el mundo de los sueños al estar en esa calma. El chico al ver a la pareja saltar soltó una carcajada que si uno escuchaba bien se parecía sospechosamente al ladrido de un perro, recibiendo un cariñoso golpe por parte de la chica que reposaba la cabeza sobre sus piernas, para la diversión del resto.

— Tu sí que eres un experto en acabar con momentos de paz ¿no te parece Black? —se quejó Marlene después de proporcionarle el golpe ocasionado que sus dos amigas rieran al ver el rostro ofendido del chico.

— ¿Cómo que Black? Tú y yo ya no nos llevamos así Marls—bufo el pelinegro aun ofendido, James quien venía venir una réplica de su amiga castaña se apresuró a hablar.

— Pero Canuto lleva la razón —comenzó atrayendo la atención de Lily quien seguía con la vista fija al pergamino pero escuchaba atenta cada palabra del azabache—es nuestro primer día libre en semanas, deberíamos aprovecharlo —añadió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Que planea esa loca cabeza tuya Potter? —inquirió la pelirroja al tiempo que enrollaba el pergamino y lo guardaba en su bolso y se acomodaba mejor en la manta.

Ahora todos prestaban atención, Remus había dejado su libro de lado y Peter milagrosamente había dejado de comer.

— Estaba pensado que tal vez podríamos hacernos preguntas —a pesar de que hablaba para todos el azabache no despegaba la mirada de Lily— ya sabes pelirroja, para matar el tiempo y divertirnos un rato —añadió sonriéndole encantadoramente logrando que Lily se sonrojara ocasionado que los demás intercambiaran miradas cómplices y es que desde el comienzo de ese año la chica actuaba así cada vez que James estaba cerca.

— Eso mismo pensaba yo Cornamenta… —hablo esta vez Sirius sonriendo con picardía.

— La misma mente retorcida —murmuró Marlene incorporándose quedando junto a Sirius.

— …Y como yo fui el que rompió el silencio me toca la primera pregunta —continuo pasando por alto el comentario de la chica —esta va para la soltera del grupo—dijo observando a Lily provocando que la pelirroja tomara el mismo color que su cabello mientras que los demás sonriendo esperaban que el pelinegro continuara. Sirius mirando de reojo a James y sin borrar la sonrisa pícara dejo escapar la primera pregunta—cuéntanos pelirroja, ¿qué tendría que hacer un chico para tener una cita contigo? — tras la pregunta Lily se quedó muda al tiempo que su sonrojo aumentaba, los demás la observaban curiosos y James atentamente. Viendo que su amiga estaba paralizada y abría varias veces sin emitir palabras Marlene hablo.

— Eso es fácil —comenzó la castaña ganándose la atención de los Merodeadores y Frank mientras que Alice asentía de acuerdo con sus palabras, Lily le lanzo una mirada agradecida a su amiga y sin poder evitarlo miraba expectante a James deseando que el chico volviera a pedirle una cita, aunque eso era algo que no aceptaría en voz alta— para que Lily acepte salir en una cita, el chico tiene que pedírselo de una manera única y si es divertida mejor—explico Marlene con la misma sonrisa de Sirius, lanzándole una mirada significativa a James que nadie más que Sirius y Remus notaron y es que los demás observaban a Lily esperando que a que afirmara sus palabras.

— Exactamente—murmuro la pelirroja sonrojada.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo James había salido corriendo a quien sabe dónde sin dar más explicación que luego los veo dejando a todos estupefactos. Durante varios minutos ninguno podía apartar el lugar donde antes se encontraba en azabache sin entender que le había pasado para que saliera de esa manera.

— ¿Qué demonios...? —Sirius fue el primero en hablar, negó varias veces con la cabeza y aparto la vista del lugar donde antes se encontraba su mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué le paso? — Alice con el ceño fruncido.

— A lo mejor tenía que ir al baño—sugirió Peter con inocencia haciendo que tanto Remus y Sirius soltaran una carcajada pero algo interrumpió las risas de ese par callándolas al instante.

— _¡Lily Evans!_ —les llego la voz de James amplificada seguramente con un hechizo —_Pelirroja ven a la Torre de Astronomía, necesito decirte algo— _pidió el chico, Lily estaba paralizada mientras que los demás escuchaban a James estupefactos.

Marlene fue la primera en reaccionar y tomando a Lily de la mano salió corriendo, con los demás siguiéndolas de cerca, atravesaron varios jardines sintiendo las miradas curiosas de quienes habían escuchado el llamado del Merodeador. Cuando llegaron frente a la torre lo primero que notaron es que había una cantidad considerable de alumnos que observaban curiosos el balcón de dicha Torre. A empujones el grupo se abrió paso hasta que Lily estuvo frente a todos y cuando pudo observar lo mismo que los demás enrojeció más si eso era posible y es que James Potter estaba en lo alto de la Torre y por si fuera poco del pasamano colgaba una manta en la que en letras doradas y rojas encantadas para que cambiaran de color cada pocos segundos se podía leer _¿PELIRROJA SALDRIAS CONMIGO? _Alrededor del jardín se escuchaban todo tipo de opiniones, exclamaciones deasombro y chillidos emocionados por parte de las chicas unas quejándose porque jamás les habían hecho algo parecido y otras furiosas porque James Potter volvió a pedirle una cita a Lily Evans.

— ¿Y bien? — Volvió a hablar James con una encantadora sonrisa — Qué me dices Lily ¿aceptas? —pregunto observando como la pelirroja sonrojada sonreía.

Es que Lily estaba avergonzada pero no podía no admitir que ese detalle de James Potter lo había estado esperando todo el curso pero ahora que lo estaba viviendo se veía incapaz de hablar y antes de que pudiera dar su respuesta sucedió, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo todos en el jardín a unísono comenzaron a decir Acepta, Acepta encabezados por los Merodeadores y sus amigas. James por su parte reía observando como parte del Colegio lo apoyaba en esto y uno creería que después de tantos años ya estarían acostumbrados a sus maneras de llamar la atención de la pelirroja. Había otro grupo (en su mayoría chicas, aunque había un par de chicos) que esperaba y aseguraban que Lily no aceptaría.

Haciendo acopio de su valentía Gryffindor y un poco harta de las estupideces que decía el grupo de chicas la pelirroja se giró para enfrentarlas.

— ¿Podrían callarse? —exigió logrando que no solo ellas lo hicieran si no que de inmediato los demás suspendieron su algarabía y observaban a la chica con asombro. — ¿qué derecho tienen ustedes a opinar sobre mis decisiones? —añadió fulminándolas con la mirada—y para que les quede claro mi respuesta es si—continuo dejándolas con la boca abierta, una vez culmino su tarea de ponerlas en su lugar se giró para observar a James, quien paralizado la observaba sin creer lo que había escuchado— mi respuesta es sí, Potter, acepto ir a una cita contigo —le dijo con una amplia sonrisa siendo atrapada en un abrazo por parte de sus mejores amigas y los Merodeadores quienes sin perder tiempo comenzaron a silbar y aplaudir emocionados al tiempo que gritaban ¡Cornamenta lo consiguió!.

Cuando todos en el jardín fueron capaces de procesar sus palabras se formó tal alboroto que la Profesora McGonnagall salió para saber que sucedía. Por otro lado James Potter casi se mata al querer bajar de forma apresurada de la Torre de Astronomía pero poco le importo eso y el castigo que le impuso la Profesora por ser el causante de tal alboroto y es que nada podía empañar su felicidad y mucho menos borrarle la amplia sonrisa del rostro porque Lily Evans finalmente le había dado un sí, el primero de muchos que esperaba sacarle.


End file.
